ycmfandomcom-20200222-history
Timeshifted monster
Timeshifted Monsters are a subset of Effect Monsters, similar to Union monsters and Gemini monsters that are "retrainings" of monsters introduced in the arc of the original Yu-Gi-Oh! anime, as well as monsters from the Bandai Yu-Gi-Oh! game, the prototype of what became the and the made by Konami. The idea behind these cards comes from Magic: The Gathering, specifically the cards of the same name and the Vanishing mechanic from the Time Spiral block. These monsters have the theme of being displaced through time and space and forced to adapt to their new environments, as well as deal with various changes to themselves, such as body modifications, age manipulation, and alternate versions being added to pre-existing archetypes. All Timeshifted Monsters have the following text: :This card cannot be used as a Synchro Material. This card cannot be used as an Xyz Material. At the End Phase of a turn in which this card has no Shift Counters on it, or if there is no Field Spell on the field: Tribute this card. When this card leaves the field: Place this card on the bottom of your Deck. During your Main Phase: You can Tribute X face-up Timeshifted monsters you control; Special Summon this card (from your hand). When this monster is Summoned: Place Y Shift Counter(s) on this card. During each player's End Phase; remove 1 Shift Counter from this card. In this case, X is the number of Tributes needed to Normal Summon the monster, and Y is the number of initial Shift Counters. However, some Timeshifted Monsters do not require Tributes, as they are Level 4 or lower. Play Style Timeshifted Monsters work very similar to Toon Monsters and s. They require a Field Spell on the field, or else they are forced to Tribute themselves, though whenever they leave the field, they are placed on the bottom of their owner's Deck. They can also be Special Summoned instead of Normal Summoned, though they require Tributes to be paid for Level 5 or higher monsters. However, their signature Field Spell, "Time Shift Zone", allows for Timeshifted Monsters to be Special Summoned without Tribute once per turn. Timeshifted Monsters utilize a special type of called "Shift Counters", which are placed on a Timeshifted Monster upon being Summoned, can be placed on Timeshifted Monsters afterwards using card effects, and can be used as payment for a Timeshifted Monster's effects. However, a Timeshifted Monster can only remain on the field as long as it has at least 1 Shift Counter, which are removed during each player's End Phase one at a time. Therefore, a player using a Timeshifted Monster must choose whether his or her Timeshifted Monster should stay on the field another turn or two, or use its Shift Counters to to activate a powerful effect. Strengths Due to their unique nature, Timeshifted Monsters have no Graveyard or Banished presence at all, making them fit in well with " ", who heavily use a Field Spell of their own and revolve around rescuing monsters from the Graveyard. They can also be used to get around the insidious " " anti-Meta Decks, turning their own " " against them thanks to their avoidance of what Gravekeeper's love to do most: lock down the Graveyard. Weaknesses Timeshifted Monsters, while powerful, have a variety of weaknesses. The first and foremost is the same weakness shared by the " " and " ": They need a Field Spell on the field, or else they will simply shuffle themselves into the Deck. The cards " " and " " will also throw a deck with Timeshifted Monsters in it for a loop, due to their abilities to prevent monsters from returning to the Deck and to remove counters from cards, respectively. Also, Timeshifted Monsters cannot be used as Synchro Materials or Xyz Materials, hampering their ability to be used to benefit Synchro and Xyz Summoning. List of Timeshifted Monsters For a complete list of s see "List of s". This is a list of all Timeshifted Monsters, their counterparts, and their support cards. Timeshifted Monsters Category:Abilities